Beneath the Surface
by Fangirl Shrieks
Summary: Just going to be a series of one shots. I feel like Rick didn't have the chance to give some characters, mostly our non liked characters or contradictory characters such as Octavian, Rachel, Reyna, etc, the chance to have a background/motive. I want to write that for them. I do warn you now, it'll be melancholy and angsty. Not a regular story; won't be updated frequently. ON HIATUS
1. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

**A/N: All suggestions are open for which characters you'd like to see in a future chapter of mine. Just review who you want to see below! I have around nine characters I'm planning of doing already, but just in case you'd like to see anyone else. I'm mainly focusing on our less developed, more hated characters, but I won't mind doing some of our favorite main characters.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 _Bitterly alone. All she is, is bitterly alone._

She sits on her throne, day in day out, alone. Bitterly alone. Aphrodite had made sure of that, hadn't she? _"You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart."_

 _"Praetor, we need your help.";_ _"Praetor, the enemies are approaching quickly.";_ _"Praetor, we must be on our way.";_ _"What are your orders?";_ _"What should we do?"_

It never stopped, sometimes she wondered if she was truly cut out for this job.

How could she be the hero, when she couldn't save those who mattered? When she wasn't strong enough, no no, never strong enough, and things only got worse and more intimidating. When she had to watch the two she'd fallen for simply love others, rule an entire Legion single handedly, with more enemies rising, approaching, getting closer, stronger.

 _"Reyna, get out of the way!" Hylla shrieked, blood staining her clothes and her own blood gushing down her hairline._ _Reyna, a young child, was paralyzed with fear as a pirate went to slice her to bits with his old fashioned sword. Hylla roared in defiance snd snatched up a sword from a fallen pirate, running in front of Reyna to protect her. The pirate's sword landed on Hylla's sword instead of on his original target, Reyna. Hylla stumbled backwards, face that of a warrior._

She wasn't strong enough then, she wasn't strong enough now. So Reyna sat there with her flawless poker face, as always.

 _The chair crashed down on Hylla, drawing blood. Reyna's vision blurred and she broke the glass case nearby, shards cutting deep into her flesh, glass shattering everywhere. With her bloody hands, she gripped the family sword out of the case and stabbed, impaling her father right where he stood. Julian Ramirez-Arellano crashed to his knees, blood soaking through his shirt, his face contorted in pain. He cursed Reyna, Hylla watching in horror, as he slowly morphed into a mania. Hylla harshly grabbed Reyna's arm and dragged her out the doorway, and then they both broke out into a sprint. Tears were streaming down Reyna's cheek._

She wasn't strong enough to exercise restraint. To hold back the warrior she was inside. She wasn't strong enough alone, and the humilation, it all just stung. She longed for affection, to be loved. Both had rejected her, the Greek sea boy, and the Roman sky one. She had no one to share the burden with, to help ease the pain. She desperately needed that love, that love that Hylla only had ever showed her, but Hylla was Queen now. Queen of the Amazons.

So Reyna picks up her broken shards inside, days pass, the same tedious routine continues. She picks up the shards, holds them close to her chest, and trudges on, conquering with her poker face, the one that reveals the wounds inside that shall never be healed. Her demeanor and exterior is nothing short of a warrior, though the need still burns inside, she replaces it, well rather covers it, with a different fire. A passionate, powerful flame to continue on. But those shards still cut her skin, deep, wounds that'll never heal. The longing only grows stronger.

Yet she is still, simply, _bitterly alone._

 **A/N: It was only my first one, so I'm sure it wasn't the best, but I hope to get better. Hope you enjoyed, please review! Don't forget to review which characters you'd like to see in the future as well. Thanks!**


	2. Luke Castellan

**A/N: Just a reminder that you can request who you'd like to see, just review it down below. Or pm me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 _Family, Luke. You promised._

He'd never meant to become like this, but power tempted him so. He'd been powerless for so long.

 _"Thalia, no!!" he screamed and she crumpled to the ground, face contorted in pain. The hellhound towered over him. Powerless, that's all he was._

So powerless he couldn't even protect the girl he loved from a simple hellhound. And Kronos, it was wrong, gods it was all types of wrong, but he was scared. He'd lost his mother, because Hermes hadn't been there. Nobody was there. The Olympians sure weren't. Kronos, at least he offered power, not hidden meekly under the gods. And maybe, just maybe, that power could protect everybody he loved.

But it took a fall for the unexpected. Thalia and Annabeth, his favorite girls in the whole universe, despised him, longes for him to come back. But it was too late. Away burned the disguise of the sweet boy, and instead of revealing some power hungry maniac, it revealed the broken boy. The one who felt he was a coward, for his mother was terrifying to such a young boy.

 _"Mom, stop, you're scaring me!" he cried, desperately. Her hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders, eyes green and glowing._

 _"BE CAREFUL!!" she shrieked, voice ringing through the air. "You'll betray them all! LUKE!!!"_

 _He stumbled backwards, shuddering uncontrollably in fear._ _He was simply a young boy._

The one who was afraid that his practically little sister, Annabeth, was leaving him for Perseus Jackson. That his family was falling apart, for the second time.

And now, looking up from the underworld at the upper world, it was hopeless. He was dead, and his lover was immortal. Cruel, wasn't it? But the Olympians were cruel, the world was cruel. They'd _made_ him cruel.

 _Hermes stood in front of him now. "I-i'm sorry, son. I've failed you. I love you."_ _And his blood boiled, tipping over now. "LOVE ME?! You were_ never _there for me! Never! I was just a young boy," he was shivering with rage. Hermes watched, expression sorrowful. "A young boy! I was scared, did you even care that I was scared, dad? Were you even there when mom went crazy?! She screamed prophecies at me, and I felt like a coward, terrified of my own mom! So I ran away, you didn't look out for me! Thalia, she gave me a reason to keep going. She did! I had family, finally! I got Annabeth! Monsters attacked, I wasn't strong enough, I had to protect them, but I was unable to. Where were you, when I needed you?! And now, you have the audacity, to tell me you LOVE ME?!?!_ _" his expression darkened._ _"I lost her, she became a tree, I lost my family! I lost Annabeth, I lost her to fucking Jackson! I lost mom so long ago, I was scared, and I was alone and you were nowhere to be seen!" His voice suddenly changed, to scarily calm._ _"So here's a newsflash, Hermes, I don't love you."_

He hadn't been strong enough, his whole life. He couldn't keep a simple promise to Annabeth. He'd let them down. So in the end, he finally summoned enough courage, to pierce himself in the right spot, killing Kronos as well. He was finally strong enough, but it was too late. He was dead _B-beth, T-thals, f-family forever, I p-promised. L-love you..." and then he was gone, never to open his eyes again, never to laugh, never to love anymore, a peaceful expression on his face as the light died in his eyes. The words would never haunt him again._

 _Family, Luke. You promised._


	3. Thalia Grace

**A/N: Not much to say, except I hope you like this chapter.**

 **bloodysnow23456 \- I can definitely do Bryce and Thalia. I actually didn't come up with either of those two for ideas, so thanks! I think you're right, it'll be rather difficult to do anything for Grover or Coach Hedge. But I might be able to whip up a short one for each of them, and I'll definitely try to come up with something. :)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

She travels the forests, the woods, feeling the coldness nip at her. She's always moving, she can't get attached, no not anymore. She loves him, but she's immortal, and he's dead. Seems cruel, doesn't it? She loved him, loves him, still. And there was no replacing him, so she became a hunter.

He was beautifully broken, he covered his scars with a warm smile that always sent Thalia over the edge. He had a sixth sense, girl. He always knew what Thalia needed, what she said and what she truly meant by what she said. The world is so much colder without him. Nobody to hug her, comfort her. Nobody like him. Never again. Sometimes she hates him so much, it hurts. Hates him for falling for temptation, for leaving her, for being bitter and cold. Sometimes she loves him so bad it hurts, in her mind he's always the young teenage boy who found her and took her in. The boy with a scar and a smile. Every time she closes her eyes, there he is. If only she'd seen the signs, she could have stopped that moment. That one moment when he changed for the worse.

Every time she visits camp, whispers fill the mess hall. About how he was a traitor, a son of a bitch, about how it's good he died. And every time she stops the tears from falling, from lashing out and screaming everything good he did. He was a good person, he always had been. Her lip trembled at the thought of him, always, when his name was mentioned, her heart out went out for the hero. For the true hero of Olympus. But she refused to allow the tears fall each time. Never.

 _"Thals. Keep your expression straight and just take it. Be casual. It's not that hard," he advised._

 _"Easy for you to say, you've done this a million times," she scowled. Luke laughed._

 _"You can do this."_

 _"Whatever. Just wait out here."_

 _He smirked and did as she told._

 _*time skip*_

 _The cashier yelled at her. "I'm calling the cops!" Thalia dropped the wonder bread in surprise._

 _"No, don't!" she protested, terrified. Luke ran into the store, coming to her rescue._

 _"Please excuse my sister over here," he began. She looked surprised. "Sometimes she's not in control of what she's doing. Drop the bread, Betsy." Betsy?! What?! She dropped the bread. "_ _So sorry about this," he offered a smile and casually slipped a couple bars of nutrition bars in his pocket when the cashier wasn't paying attention._

 _"Don't come back again," the cashier growled._

 _"We won't sorry." He smiled sweetly and dragged Thalia out._

 _"Betsy?!" she exclaimed in astonishment. Luke laughed that hearty laugh that always put a smile on her face, she smiled now too._

 _"Nice to meet you, Betsy. I'm Luke."_

 _She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. "You failed miserably," he laughed harder._

 _"Shut up," she muttered, but she was smiling._

 _"It's okay, thank god I was there, am I right?" he winked._

 _Thalia managed not to blush and played off her feelings. "I was fine by myself! I was handling it!" she protested. He just smirked._

 _"Totally," his smirk was so endearing. She groaned and they shared a nutrition bar, walking together._

She still remembered the day they'd found Annabeth. He would've made the greatest father, and he would've known exactly what not to do thanks to Hermes.

 _Luke tucked Beth into a sleeping bag, handing her an old toy of his, that he secretly still loved, but knew she needed more than he did. He vowed to protect Annabeth- no, them, Thalia and Annie forever. Forever. He'd promised._

 _Thalia watched, a loving expression on her face. He came and scooped Thalia up after tucking Annabeth in. Thalia slapped his chest, protesting in his arms, smiling brightly. "I have to tuck you in too," he said in defense, a smile on his face as well. She played with his golden hair as he carried to his own sleeping bag._

 _"What are you doing, Luke?" she laughed. He set her down in his sleeping bag._

 _"Tucking you in."_

 _"But this is your bed," she pointed out. He grinned._

 _"I know." He tucked Thalia in and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her, contentedly._

 _"Luke..." she started, her breath hitching._

 _He sighed, feeling sort of bad now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he sat up, about to go sleep elsewhere. But she quickly pulled him back down and then turned away from him, hiding the pink staining her cheeks. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face in her choppy, black, beautiful hair, thinking about her eyes, her smile. Everything. And then they fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's embrace._

She sighed, aiming and fired the silver arrow, tears filling her eyes against her will. But that was all over, now. _Stop living in the past,_ she chided herself. She was leader of the huntresses now.

"What do we do?" Phoebe called out, snapping her out of it. She gave her commands, swallowing the tears.

And to herself she'd promised, she'd never let that happen to anyone else, not what happened to Luke. And it hurt, because she still loved him,but he was dead. The love of her life was dead. But still, she stayed strong, not letting it show.

So the leader of the huntresses carried on every day, never to get attached again, never to be healed again. She swallowed her tears and lived on. But that was the problem. It wasn't living anymore, it was simply surviving. But that was okay. Because one day, hopefully, she'd somehow be reunited with Luke Castellan again. Someday.

And that kept her going, every day. _Every damn day._


End file.
